1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to artificial structures adapted for submersion in bodies of water. The artificial structure is configured to be attractive to fish, and thus to create an artificial habitat around which fish can usually be found.
2. Description of the Known Art
Fish that live in natural environments such as lakes, streams, oceans, ponds and rivers, can usually be found around the protective cover of rocks, coral, plant life and the like. However, many of these habitats have been destroyed by natural phenomena such as hurricanes, floods, and the like. Additionally man made problems such as pollutants, dams and other developmental issues have claimed their fair share of these habitats as well. This loss of habitats has led to entire species being lost from certain bodies of waters, thus further affecting other organisms in the food chain. Even fishermen, who at one time would frequent certain fishing spots, would stop their visits, thus affecting local business cycles as well.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which fish habitats can be replaced or created in a manner which is quick, easy and effective. The development of the artificial structure for attracting fish fulfills this need.
Details of artificial structures for attracting fish are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,672 issued to Hill, et al. on Mar. 1, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,845 issued to Aydelette, Sr. on Apr. 17, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,309 issued to Hall on Apr. 9, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,829 issued to Roberts, et al. on Dec. 28, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,779 issued to Fussell on May 31, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,497 issued to Smith on Feb. 25, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,735 issued to Yeager on Dec. 27, 2005. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,672 issued to Hill, et al. on Mar. 1, 1988 entitled Artificial Structure for Attracting Fish teaches an artificial structure for attracting fish that includes a ballast and anchoring subassembly having an elongated trunk detachably and pivotally connected thereto and extending in a generally vertical direction therefrom. A plurality of elongated leaf fronds are each centrally engaged with the trunk at longitudinally spaced intervals along the trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,845 issued to Aydelette, Sr. on Apr. 17, 1990 entitled Device to Attract Fish discloses a device for attracting fish in fresh water lakes and ponds that includes one or more disk which are tandemly arranged and are anchored by a tubular transparent anchor which contains bait fish. The disk have a concave configuration and are formed from a floatable plastic. A serrated edge on at least the bottom disk provides a niche for a fishing line to maintain the fishing line bait near the fish which congregate under the disks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,309 issued to Hall on Apr. 9, 1991 entitled Instrumented Drift Fish Aggregating Device and Method discloses an instrumented drift fish aggregating device to attract game fish for harvest. A highly positive flotation buoy with instrumentation including visual and radio acquisition devices floats on the water. Suspended from the buoy is a plurality of suspension lines connected to a ballast weight, which combine for stability of the buoy. A multiplicity of fish attraction streamers are connected to the suspension lines. The device can provide information to a remote location, such as a fishing vessel, by radio means as to its location, water temperature and quantity of fish in the vicinity of the buoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,829 issued to Roberts, et al. on Dec. 28, 1993 entitled Fish Attracting Bassin Stump and Method of Use discloses a fish attracting device which simulates a tree stump to provide a habitat for fish to congregate. The device includes an outer textured wall that resembles the bark on a tree trunk and an inner chamber secured to the outer textured wall. A structure for deploying the device within a body of water is secured to the inner chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,779 issued to Fussell on May 31, 1994 entitled Fish Habitat discloses an artificial habitat assembly for fish or other aquatic life that includes a series of vertically spaced plates or discs having a specified gravity less than 1.0, which are held adjacent the bottom of a body of water by an anchor and a flexible stress member to which the plates are attached in vertically spaced relationship. The plates provide areas of shade or darkness which are attractive to fish seeking shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,497 issued to Smith on Feb. 25, 2003 entitled Reticulated Fish Aggregation Apparatus discloses a submersible artificial fish bed formed of hollow members that are self flooded in order to be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,735 issued to Yeager on Dec. 27, 2005 entitled Artificial Fish Habitat discloses an artificial fish habitat that comprises an open framework including a plurality of layers. The layers each include an open portion and are generally aligned so that the open portions cooperate to define a passageway through the framework for fish to reside therein. Each layer includes a periphery section which is formed from a material presenting a minimum cross section sized and configured to be greater than the gap spacing of a conventional fish hook such that the hook may not snag on the framework. A method of utilizing the partially submerged habitat comprises descending a hook through the passageway to contact a layer and withdrawing the hook without snagging.
The use of the present invention provides fish an artificial habitat in areas where none exist. Fisherman in the past have cut natural tree limbs or shrubs and placed them at desired locations in lakes and ponds to serve as gathering points and shelters for fish. All such past devices have been employed with varying degrees of success depending on the type of fishing conducted, and the particular conditions encountered. Certain serious drawbacks have resulted for example, in using artificial or natural tree limbs as fishing lines often become enwrapped with the limbs and have to be cut free. Other specific devices which have been used are difficult to retrieve or move as may be desired from time to time or from location to location. Also, artificial devices can be expensive, easily damaged and are therefore little used. Other artificial devices have provided an area that attracts fish momentarily, but does not encourage the fish to stay within the area for a length of time since the fish must remain active.
In icy environments, government restrictions prevent fishermen from deploying permanent or semi-permanent structures. Only structures which can fit within the limits of a hole cut in the ice, approximately eight inches or so, can be used. The prior art fails to show a device that can be deployed within the confines of an ice fishing hole and subsequently removed.
The prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved artificial structure for attracting fish in an icy environment is needed to overcome these limitations.